User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Character Sheet/Angela Michaela
Angela Michaela '''Angela Michaela '''Is the daughter of Michael, the strongest Archangel in heaven. She is a Nephilim, the daughter of an angel and a mortal. She is 20 years old. Apperently, Michael is not even aware to the fact she is his daughter. he ramined oblivius to this fact completely, and she was left with her mother on earth, slowly growing in power, which makes more and more monsters comming after her. The upcoming of monsters eventually caused her loosing her mother, since she was too young and weak to protect her. After that, she sworn to avange her mother and beared hatred toward her father, who didn't even knew about her existance. Eventually, after years of wondering and training alone, she learned about the existance of a person, whcih is being feard by all the supernatural worlds, which decided to take down the heavens by himself. Interested, she was able to meet this man, and after a short discussion, she decided she wants to help this man with his jurney to take down the heavens, and eventually, by that, taking her revange on her father. Though at first she simply wanted to help him with his wars, because that way she would get closer to her revange, eventually, she start falling in love with him. She couldn't explain why, but she start feeling she is being attracted to him more and more. Even thoguh she knew he was merried, and that he was happy with his family, she couldn't help herself but falling for him. She keeps it in secret from him, and from everyone, thoguh eventually, Blue found out about it shortly after he start working as a General in the Phantom Army, and right from the moment she started working there and fallen in love with him, both the Count and Corbett noticed that, Though she doesn't know yet the Count noticed her feelings. She herself as well works as a General in the Phantom Army. Powers: Transcendent Nephilim Physiology - As the duaghter of one of the strongest Archangels, she is bound to posses the powers of a Transcendent Nephilim: *Angel Manipulation *Divine Empowerment **Good Empowerment *Divine Force Manipulation **Divinity **Angelic Aura **Angelic Magic **Benefic Force Manipulation **Celestial Manipulation **Divine Aura **Divine Empowerment **Divine Energy Manipulation **Divine Element Manipulation **Divine Territory **Divine Weather Manipulation **Divinity **Exorcism **God Hand **Healing **Healing Prayer **Holy Gift **Holy Projectile Attacks **Holy Voice **Impurity Destruction **Light Manipulation **Miracle Manipulation **Mysticism **Peace Manipulation ***Peace Inducement **Positivity Manipulation **Purification **Regenerative Healing Factor **Reincarnation **Resurrection **Salvation **Sanctification **Smite **Soul Manipulation **Virtue Inducement *Aether Manipulation **Sanctification **Aether Attacks **Cosmological Force Manipulation: Users will be able to control many spiritual, cosmic, and elemental forces as Aether created and binds them all together. ***Astral Manipulation: Being ethereal in form, users will be able to command spiritual forces. ***Celestial Manipulation: Gain great power over the cosmos with heavenly influence and divine power in the universe. ***Cosmic Manipulation: Gain a powerful influence over the universal forces and celestial bodies that encompass the universe. ***Elemental Manipulation: Use ethereal power to control elemental forces. ****Light Element Manipulation - Manipulate the purest form of the elements through Aether. ***Energy Manipulation: Manipulate the many forms of pure energy to an extreme level. ***Gravity Manipulation: By manipulating the Aether one can increase or decrease "gravity". ***Life-Force Manipulation: Control the essence of life. **Magic: Users can focus the fifth element into all forms of the "Arcane Craft". ***Animancy: Use magic that revolves around the living. ***Astrology: Use the ethereal forces in celestial bodies. ***Creation Magic: Use magic in positive creative ways. ***Magical Energy Manipulation: Master the manipulation of magical energy forces. ***Mysticism: Master the purest kind of magic. ***White Arts: Master the aspects of good magic. ***Supernatural Manipulation: Will the laws of nature to whatever extent desired. *Angelic Magic *Ethereal Physiology **Energy/Extrasensory Perception **Formlessness **Immortal **Absolute Condition: ***Absolute Agility ***Absolute Athleticism ***Absolute Attack ***Absolute Balance ***Absolute Beauty ***Absolute Charisma ***Absolute Defense ***Absolute Dexterity ***Absolute Leap ***Absolute Perception ***Absolute Reflexes ***Absolute Regeneration ***Absolute Senses ***Absolute Speed ***Absolute Stamina ***Absolute Strength **Halo Generation **Divine Presence **Higher Consciousness ***Reality Clarification **Holy Fire Manipulation *Light Element Manipulation *Nigh Omnipotence **Existence Manipulation **Healing **Resurrection **Reality Condition **Reality Warping **Superpower Manipulation **Meta Teleportation **Meta Space-Time Manipulation **Particle Manipulation *Stellar Manipulation *White Arts **Abjuration *Wing Manifestation *Divine Combat - As the Daughter of Michael, the strongest warrior amongest the angels, Angela inherited a Divine level of combat: **Divine Slayer **Divine Banishment **Indomitable Will **Omnislayer **Ultimate Fighter **Ultimate Invincibility **Weapon Manipulation *Power Anchoring *Primordial Light Manipulation: **Light Manipulation ***Absolute Light ***Conceptual Light Manipulation ***Esoteric Light Manipulation: ****Dark Light Manipulation ****Demonic Light Manipulation ****Inner Light Externalization ****Light Energy Manipulation ****Light Form ****Light Warp ****Sacred Light Manipulation ****Spiritual Light Manipulation ****White Light Manipulation ***Divine Weather Manipulation ***Energy Manipulation ***Life Light Manipulation ***Light Element Manipulation ***Lightside View ***Pure Aura Manipulation ***Pure Chi Manipulation ***Absolute Will ***Aether Manipulation ***Cosmic Manipulation ***Omnificence ***Prime Source **Reality Warping ***Concept Manipulation ****Concept Disruptor ****Conceptual Attacks ***Creation ***Matter Manipulation *Sanctification *Self Sufficiency *Submission/Will Breaking *Totality Manipulation: **Universal Manipulation - Manipulate one specific universe. **Meta Probability Manipulation - Control all infinite possibilities. **Boundary Manipulation - Manipulate limits. **Causality Manipulation - Manipulate the concept of cause and effect. **Origin Manipulation - Manipulate the origin of all. **Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate the perspective. **Principle Manipulation - Manipulate the principles of everything. Category:Blog posts